<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake and Wiggle by jaxxinabox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140051">Wake and Wiggle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxinabox/pseuds/jaxxinabox'>jaxxinabox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dating, Draco changes Hermione's mind about sharing the bed, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of public sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, mentions of Hansy, throat kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxxinabox/pseuds/jaxxinabox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You have no idea what this does to me. It was amazing before, but this…” His voice had dropped an octave, so rich and dark; full of promise.</p><p>“I could just eat you up.”</p><p>Anticipation pooled and settled at the bottom of her stomach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake and Wiggle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... Welcome to my very first smut fic that I'm incredibly nervous about posting! </p><p>Hope you enjoy! (I tried but wow okay this is hard lol) x</p><p>Artwork also available to view on my <a href="https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/post/637800557807091712/you-have-no-idea-what-this-does-to-me-it-was">Tumblr</a> and Instagram<br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CI665gjgCGM/">Instagram</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>Hermione had almost missed it, still groggy and disoriented from her sleep before she registered Draco’s hand in her hair. She could feel the length of him pressed against her back, their legs in a tangled heap under the sheets, his steady breathing at the base of her head, and a lazy hand skirted against the plains of her stomach. She always woke up like this, she noticed; always the little spoon, always with Draco pressed up against her as close as he possibly could.</p><p> </p><p>She had never been one to sleep comfortably in the same bed as someone else. She enjoyed her space and the ability to roll around as much as she liked through the night, finding that she was a restless sleeper who could never stay still. Pillows and blankets would most certainly be on the floor by the time she woke up. </p><p> </p><p>So when she and Draco got together, she was hesitant. After one particularly heated argument in her office—where Draco had barged in, unannounced, and decided to go through her files followed up by some choice words of criticism that Hermione had never asked for—their previously hostile relationship had exploded into something more. She didn't remember moving. But one moment she was behind her desk and the next she was in his arms being brutally pushed up against the bookshelf while his lips moved against her own and his left hand found purchase beneath her shirt, under her bra where his fingers twisted mercilessly at her nipple.  His lips and tongue made a trail across her jaw and down the side of her neck, while his right hand hiked her skirt up and his knee pressed deliciously to her core…</p><p> </p><p>Draco was insatiable, and Hermione was more than happy to accommodate his needs. He may have been obnoxious, condescending, and an overall pain in her arse, but he was the best sex she had ever had. </p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it, they had become something more than just a casual release of pent up energy, confessed their burgeoning feelings and slapped a label onto their relationship. </p><p> </p><p>They still bickered and got on each other's nerves now and again, but it was the norm. And the make-up sex <em> always </em>made the fighting worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes, Hermione was under the impression that Draco would start an argument purely for that reason alone. She would never question it though—she was guilty of doing the same from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>Their trysts occurred everywhere, anywhere, and at any time; in the office, secluded alcoves in the Ministry archives, hired hotel suites, the rooftop of Hermione’s flat… the list went on.</p><p>Except for the bedroom.</p><p>Therein lay the only issue that Draco had not-so-subtly pressed and Hermione had skirted around for months. She had always avoided explaining why she was so adverse to intimacies in that specific room, opting to veer him away to other places and entice him with a proposal for a more titillating locale. But it wasn’t long before he was whispering filthy things in her ear about the things he wanted to do in her apartment, against her apartment door, on the settee, against the kitchen sink, in the bathtub and between her bedsheets… Places that she too, would fantasise about.</p><p> </p><p>So when one evening after they had Apparated back to Hermione’s flat and Draco had pried her legs apart, fell to his knees and went to town, forcing her to come undone on his lips, his fingers again and again — <em> oh sweet Circe do that again yes with your fingers and oh I love the way you yesss I can’t think I can’t breathe Draco Draco yes Draco — </em>she found herself waking up in the wee hours of the morning, spent, and cozily curled up beside him.</p><p> </p><p>She had never slept so well in her life. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione shuffled an inch to stretch and Draco moved to accommodate her; she felt the cool air brush against her exposed skin, and suddenly felt the all too familiar need for his warmth again. As she turned to face him, she felt the bed dip and watched him sit up. A slight smirk graced his lips as he casually appraised her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm.”</p><p> </p><p>She knew her hair must have been a mess, but he’d never complained so she didn’t bother to address it or make a fuss. It was probably his fault anyway; he liked to nestle into it, using the mass of curls like his personal pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you “hmm-ing” about this time?” She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. From her peripheral vision, she noted Draco’s eyes darkening a shade or two as they settled on the exposed skin of her midriff. </p><p>“Your hair.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“It smells different.”</p><p>“Oh. Yes, I’m using a new shampoo.” She held a handful of her hair to her nose, inhaling the new fragrance, uncertain of where he was going with this. “Is it—should I go back to using the old one?”</p><p>He shuffled closer again and carefully sifted a hand through her hair, leaned in, and inhaled deeply, carefully. Nuzzling his face deeper into her hair, Draco shook his head.</p><p>“You have no idea what this does to me. It was amazing before, but this…” His voice had dropped an octave, so rich and dark; full of promise.</p><p>“I could just eat you up.”</p><p>Anticipation pooled and settled at the bottom of her stomach. </p><p>His right hand had slithered its way across her hip ever so lightly until she felt his long fingers dance across the underside of her right breast, teasing her. </p><p>Draco’s left hand pushed her curls away from her neck while his tongue danced across the shell of her ear. His other hand was now teasing her nipple into an obscenely stiff peak, and the weighty pull at her core now ached with need. </p><p>A moan escaped her lips. She needed more— </p><p>She lifted a hand to join his own under her shirt, following his ministrations on her nipple for a moment until she tried to pull his hand lower. She wanted him closer, she needed him closer. He still felt <em> so far away </em>.</p><p>A dark chuckle reverberated in her ear. She felt goosebumps rise and scatter across her arms. “So impatient. How predictable.” He whispered. Hermione yelped as he pinched her nipple, then glared from the corner of her eye. His lips were wet with saliva and slightly plump from use on her ear.</p><p>“Ever the tease. How predictable.” She countered with a whine, which earned her an amused grunt.</p><p>“Naughty minx. Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy it.” He lowered his head again and nipped at a spot on her neck.</p><p>Before she could form a response, his hand dropped from her breast to between her thighs, where he cupped her possessively through her thin cotton shorts. She gasped. </p><p>“Why Miss Granger, what has gotten you so <em> excited </em>? You’re practically soaked.” He whispered before moving back to her neck. His tongue lazily slid down the slope before stopping at a particular spot—</p><p>Draco bit down.</p><p>Hermione’s head lolled back onto his shoulder, taking pleasure in the perfect amount of pressure he applied.</p><p>He stroked her through the fabric—<em> God since when were they so thin? </em>—as he alternated between sucking and licking her neck in time with his ministrations. She felt herself getting wetter, her body's response only encouraging him. Her skin felt like it was on fire, her heart was pounding against her chest, just out of time with the beat that she could feel against her back.</p><p>It amazed her that even after all this time, Draco could still make her entire being light up as if this was their first time all over again.</p><p>“Is this what you want?” His voice broke through her state of bliss, above the sounds of her heavy panting. His hand found its way under the material and then he was touching her <em> there </em>, rubbing and circling and flicking, sending jolts of electricity through her. His breath had become hurried, and she knew that he was close to his own limit.</p><p>His fingers easily slid into her, slipping languidly in and out. It took all the will power she possessed not to grind against the palm of his hand every time Draco had pushed as far as his digits would go. </p><p>“That’s it, love. Look at you; practically begging for it. You want more than my fingers, don’t you? You want me to flip you over and take you, give you my cock, give you everything because you deserve it, don’t you?” Hermione had absentmindedly noticed that Draco’s other hand had begun palming said cock through his pajama pants. “Such a good girl, such a clever girl, that’s it, oh <em> fuck </em>, you’re getting wetter, your cunt is practically sucking my fingers in.” </p><p>He needed his own release, but Hermione knew his resolve was much stronger than hers. He would make her come undone, as he always did, but not without teasing her, not without pushing them both to the brink of utter desperation.</p><p>“So good, so beautiful, so clever, such an amazing mouth you have on you, such a beautiful mind, and your<em> cunt </em>—”</p><p>The world became blurry and the muscle in her legs tightened, toes curled and fingers gripped the sheets, core fluttering around him, her mouth fell open and a distant sound of groaning ripped through space, his palm ground against her clit<em> , </em>and a litany of words, pleas, fell from her lips as he watched her, “so fucking hot, so good, yes yes yes Circe, Merlin, God, please please please—</p><p>“Come for me.”</p><p>Everything collided, exploded, stretched, contracted, and finally...</p><p>Release.</p><p>As she came down and the world became recognisable again, she felt Draco kissing her cheek, still whispering words of encouragement. Turning her head, she caught his lips with her own, sliding her tongue against his effortlessly.</p><p>Draco slid his hands out of her drenched shorts while gesturing for her to slide them off. Her body felt like jelly as she wobbled to lift her hips and shuck the offending garment off, then turned on her knees to face him. His light grey eyes turned dark and stormy as he gazed at the apex between her thighs, now dripping with her arousal down the sides of her legs. </p><p>The feeling of her dripping, mixed with the intense look he was shooting her way, brought the heat to her cheeks, but she steeled herself as she lifted her crop top over her head and haphazardly threw it from the bed. She moved to take her long socks off as well, but as she raised her leg, his hand rested on her thigh to stop her. </p><p>“Leave them.” </p><p>As she put her leg back to the kneeling position it was in, he grabbed his wand from under his pillow and Vanished his clothes. She frowned at him. “Was that really necessary?”</p><p>“You know I’ve always been one for dramatics.” He gave her a wicked grin. “Besides, I can buy another pair.”</p><p>“They were custom-made.”</p><p>“Your point being?”</p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes but laughed anyway. </p><p>He motioned for her to straddle him as he leaned back against the pillows, watching her through dark eyes. His hands settled onto her hips as Hermione placed a leg on either side of his. She leaned forward and down to kiss him, but he held her in place, instead leaning up to bury his face into the valley of her breasts, and inhaled.</p><p>He peppered light kisses into her cleavage, almost reverently, before lifting her by the hips so he could slide further down under her, trailing his fairy kisses<em> — </em> between murmured words of appreciation <em> — </em> down “so beautiful, so delicious,” and down, “bloody priceless,” until he was directly under her <em> there </em>. He inclined his head up and licked.</p><p>Hermione threw her head back, steadying herself by grabbing the back of his head, and moaned his name into the void. Still sensitive from her orgasm, every stroke of his tongue had her reeling. She leaned forward and used the headboard for support as she enjoyed his tongue and lips devouring her pussy. He dined on her like a starved man, feasting on her like she was the finest of meals. </p><p>Draco’s hands held steadfast at her thighs, letting Hermione unabashedly ride his face. It wasn’t long before another orgasm rippled through her in waves. </p><p>Her mind and body continued to reel as he maneuvered his way back up the bed, aligning himself at her entrance.</p><p>He didn’t give her a moment to recollect herself as he glided his cock into her heat with one swift motion, thrusting up to meet her as he pushed her hips down with his hands.</p><p>They both gasped.</p><p>Both unwilling to move, still adjusting, feeling, accommodating, Hermione fleetingly wondered if the feeling of him buried inside her, just like this, was something she would ever get used to.</p><p>Judging by the way Draco was openly gaping at where their hips met, he was probably wondering the same. </p><p>She involuntarily fluttered around his cock, breaking whatever spell he had been under. His eyes snapped back to meet hers, pupils blown wide. He rolled his hips in a rhythm that had Hermione arching her body back, unable to keep her mewling silent as his impressive length pressed against that elusive spot that had her seeing stars. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, so perfect,” Draco groaned, panting. He reached out and cupped her breasts as Hermione rode him. “Fuck.”</p><p>He sat up, possessively gripped her throat, and captured her lips in a searing kiss. He was ravenous and frantic, nothing like he had been moments ago. The build-up was clearly too much for him too. He needed her as much as she needed him. </p><p>As their lips parted and they shared the air between them breathlessly, he reached between them and swiped his fingers over her clit, building the pressure once more. Hermione’s mind swam, all coherent thoughts gone.</p><p>Draco pressed his forehead to hers, his breath coming in quick pants. “Mine, you’re all mine. You’re perfect, you’re all I’ve ever wanted, this, you, us, everything, <em> God’s, </em>Hermione, I—”</p><p>Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to kiss him again, swallowing his litany of words. She rode him ardently, her pace becoming uneven, unable to process anything else but the feeling of him around her, <em> in her </em>, the need to find release for the both of them consuming her. She was desperate to keep his lips on hers, to hold him as close as physically possible, but he pulled back and grit out, “Look at me.”</p><p>The command reverberated through her— she found herself compelled to snap her eyes open, noticing how firmly she had been squeezing them shut. </p><p>His grip on her neck tightened as she met his gaze.</p><p>Draco looked absolutely feral.</p><p>A look to send her over the edge. </p><p>Absolute oblivion.</p><p>Her climax wrenched itself from her as he watched with unabashed lust and awe, spilling himself into her. </p><p>It—he was perfect. They were perfect.</p><p>He loosened his grip on her neck and fell back onto the pillows, pulling Hermione along with him. Their chests quickly rose and fell against each other; their hearts thudded in tandem. It was a long moment before either of them caught their breath, comfortable in their silence as they relished in the afterglow. </p><p>Hermione, sated and sleepy, barely registered Draco’s voice in her haze-filled mind.</p><p>“We have ten minutes before we have to be at the Potter’s. Do you think I could avoid this particular shindig? I’m positively beat.” </p><p>The reminder sobered her up; she’d almost forgotten what was on the agenda for today. Shifting her head, she looked up at Draco, who looked bemused. “Don’t think for one moment that Pansy would allow you to miss James’ first birthday. I’d wager she’d drag your stark naked arse through the Floo if need be.”</p><p>Draco chuckled and played with the strands of curls splayed across his chest. “I’d like to see her try.”</p><p>“If not her, I will.”</p><p>“Tell you what, Granger. If you give me those ten minutes to recuperate and another twenty for round two, I might consider accompanying you.”</p><p>“Draco…”</p><p>He laughed again, light and teasing, as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sure the Potter’s won’t notice us being a couple of minutes late. Besides, being fashionably late is <em> our thing</em>.”</p><p>Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes, but she couldn’t deny it. They were seldomly on-time to social gatherings, and their friends were all aware of the reason why, but never had explicitly asked either Draco or Hermione about it. She was grateful for their discretion. Draco probably didn’t care either way.</p><p>Grinning back up at Draco, she found him smiling down at her. </p><p>“I’ll compromise. If we get cleaned up, dressed and through the Floo within twelve minutes, I’ll find us a place where we can convene and start round two after the birthday cake.”</p><p>Hermione was sure Draco had never gotten ready so fast in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you ever so kindly the lovely Magical_Traveler for being alpha, making sure I didn't have any unaccounted limbs or overuse the same word 12391238038 times lolol.<br/>And a huge thank you and loads of love to Weestarmeggie for being beta, fixing my many MANY grammatical faux pas (and putting up with my flailing and apologies!). </p><p>I'm just a horny mush potato without you guys. Thank you so much T_T &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>